futurefandomcom-20200229-history
UEFA Euro 2020 (ItsHosuke's Football Scenario)
| nextseason = 2024 }} The 2020 UEFA European Football Championship, commonly referred to as UEFA Euro 2020 or simply Euro 2020, is scheduled to be the 16th UEFA European Championship, the quadrennial international men's football championship of Europe organised by UEFA. The tournament is scheduled to be held in 12 cities in 12 UEFA countries from 12 June to 12 July 2020. Portugal are the defending champions, having won the 2016 edition. For the first time, the video assistant referee (VAR) system will be used at the UEFA European Championship. Qualification There is no automatic qualifying berth, and all 55 UEFA national teams, including the 12 national teams whose countries are scheduled to stage matches, must compete in the qualifiers for the 24 places at the finals tournament. The main qualifying process started in March 2019 and ended in November 2019. The format remains largely the same, although only 20 of the 24 spots for the finals tournament are to be decided from the main qualifying process, leaving four spots still to be decided from the playoffs. With the creation of the UEFA Nations League starting in 2018, the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League is to be linked with UEFA Euro qualifying, providing teams another chance to qualify for Euro 2020. Four teams from each division that have not already qualified for the Euro finals are to compete in the play-offs for each division, to be played in March 2020. The winners of the play-offs for each division, to be decided by two one-off semi-finals (the best-ranked team vs. the fourth-best-ranked team, and the second-best-ranked team vs. the third-best-ranked team, played at home of higher ranked teams) and one one-off final (with the venue drawn in advance between the two semi-finals winners), are scheduled to join the 20 teams that have already qualified for the Euro finals. Qualified Teams Of the 24 teams that have qualified for the tournament, 19 are returning from the 2016 edition. Among them are Belgium and Italy, who both recorded flawless qualifying campaigns (10 wins in 10 matches), defending European champions Portugal and world champions France, with Germany also qualifying for a record 13th straight European Championship. Finland and Georgia will make their European Championship debuts, having never previously qualified for a major tournament. The Netherlands and Denmark returned after missing out in 2016, with the Dutch featuring in a major tournament for the first time since 2014. While Serbia return after a 20-year absence, last qualifying in 2000 as FR Yugoslavia. For the first time, Austria, Iceland, Slovakia and Wales reached a successive European Championship tournament. Of the twelve host countries, seven managed to qualify directly for the tournament. Four entered the play-offs, with none of them being able to qualify, while Azerbaijan were entirely eliminated following the qualifying group stage. : 1 Bold indicates champion for that year. Italic indicates host for that year. : 2 From 1960 to 1980, Czechia competed as Czechoslovakia. : 3 From 1972 to 1988, Germany competed as West Germany. : 4 From 1960 to 1988, Russia competed as the Soviet Union, and in 1992 as CIS. : 5 From 1960 to 1984, Serbia competed as SFR Yugoslavia, and in 2000 as FR Yugoslavia. Venues The venues were selected and announced by UEFA on 19 September 2014. On 7 December 2017, it was also announced that the opening match would take place at the Stadio Olimpico in Rome. UEFA decided that, should they qualify, the opening match would feature Italy. Each city will host three group stage matches and one match in the round of 16 or quarter-finals. The match allocation for the 12 stadiums is as follows: *'Group stage, round of 16, semi-finals, and final:' London (England) *'Group stage and quarter-finals:' Munich (Germany), Baku (Azerbaijan), Saint Petersburg (Russia), Rome (Italy) *'Group stage and round of 16:' Copenhagen (Denmark), Bucharest (Romania), Amsterdam (Netherlands), Dublin (Republic of Ireland), Bilbao (Spain), Budapest (Hungary), Glasgow (Scotland) The host cities were divided into six pairings, established on the basis of sporting strength (assuming all host teams qualify), geographical considerations, and security/political constraints. The pairings were allocated to groups by means of a random draw on 7 December 2017. Each qualified host country will play a minimum of two matches at home. The group venue pairings is as follows: *'Group A:' (Italy) and (Azerbaijan) *'Group B:' (Russia) and (Denmark) *'Group C:' (Netherlands) and (Romania) *'Group D:' (England) and (Scotland) *'Group E:' (Spain) and (Republic of Ireland) *'Group F:' (Germany) and (Hungary) The following criteria apply to define the home matches of host teams within the same group: *If both host teams qualify directly or both advance to the play-offs, a draw will determine which team will play all three group stage matches at home (i.e. which will host the head-to-head match), and which will play only two matches at home. *If one host team qualifies directly, and the other advances to the play-offs or is eliminated entirely, the directly qualified host team will play all three group stage matches at home, and the other host, if qualified, will play only two. *If one host team advances to the play-offs, and the other is eliminated entirely, the host team in the play-offs, if qualified, will play all three group stage matches at home. No action is necessary should both host teams fail to qualify. *If a host team in the play-offs fails to qualify, the path winner will take the spot of the host in the match schedule, and therefore will play the two or three matches based on the above criteria in the host city of the respective host which failed to qualify. The draw took place on 22 November 2019, 12:00 CET, at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland (along with the draw for the play-offs). In the draw, which was only necessary for Group B (Denmark and Russia), two balls were prepared, with the first drawn, Denmark, hosting the three matches. Draw The teams are seeded in accordance with the European Qualifiers overall ranking based on their results in UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying. The following is the standard composition of the draw pots: Pot 1: Group winners ranked 1–6 Pot 2: Group winners ranked 7–10, group runners-up ranked 1–2 Pot 3: Group runners-up ranked 3–8 Pot 4: Group runners-up ranked 9–10, play-off winners A–D (identity unknown at the time of the draw) The draw will start with Pot 1 and will complete with Pot 4, from where a team is drawn and assigned to the first available group. The position in the group (for the determination of the match schedule) will then be drawn. In the draw, the following conditions apply (including for teams which can still qualify via the play-offs): *'Automatic group assignments:' Host teams will be automatically assigned to their group based on the host city pairings. *'Prohibited clashes:' For political reasons, UEFA have set pairs of teams which are considered prohibited clashes. In addition to being unable to be drawn into the same group, non-host teams are prevented from being drawn into a group hosted by a country they clash with, even should the host not qualify. Only one prohibited clash, Russia / Ukraine, will apply during the group stage. Seeding The following is the composition of the pots | | | |} Final Draw The draw resulted in the following groups | | | | | |} Group Stage Group A Italy was able to keep three clean sheets in the group stage as they beat Austria and Wales before a goalless draw against Switzerland. While Switzerland, level on points, beat Wales 2-1 and Austria 1-0. While misery in the Euros continue for Austria as they fail to get through yet another group stage, losing to Wales 2-3 in the must-win game for both sides. |time=21:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Italy |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Austria |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Rome |attendance=61,698 |referee= }} |time=17:00 AZT (UTC+4) |team1=Wales |score=1-2 |report= |team2= Switzerland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Baku |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Italy |score=2-0 |report= |team2= Wales |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Rome |attendance= |referee= }} |time=23:00 AZT (UTC+4) |team1=Austria |score=0-1 |report= |team2= Switzerland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Baku |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=21:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Switzerland |score=0-0 |report= |team2= Italy |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Rome |attendance= |referee= }} |time=23:00 AZT (UTC+4) |team1=Austria |score=2-3 |report= |team2= Wales |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Baku |attendance= |referee= }} Group B Meanwhile, the action-packed Group B did not disappoint. Finland, in their first ever major tournament match, managed to force Denmark to a draw in a six-goal thriller while Belgium edged past Russia. Belgium would go on to thrash Finland 4-0 as Denmark and Russia play to a goalless draw. Assured of 1st in the group, Belgium would rest their key players in the 0-2 loss against Denmark while Finland, who conceded 7 in their first 2 games, would hold on to a 1-0 win against World Cup quarter-finalists Russia in a major upset. |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Denmark |score=3-3 |report= |team2= Finland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Copenhagen |attendance= |referee= }} |time=22:00 MST (UTC+3) |team1=Russia |score=1-2 |report= |team2= Belgium |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=15:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Denmark |score=0-0 |report= |team2= Russia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Copenhagen |attendance= |referee= }} |time=16:00 MST (UTC+3) |team1=Finland |score=0-4 |report= |team2= Belgium |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=21:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Belgium |score=0-2 |report= |team2= Denmark |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Copenhagen |attendance= |referee= }} |time=22:00 MST (UTC+3) |team1=Russia |score=0-1 |report= |team2= Finland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee= }} Group C It was a disappointing European championship for Ukraine, the only Pot 1 team to fail to qualify to the knockout rounds after being held to a goalless draw with Iceland, losing 2-3 to the Netherlands after a 2 goal lead and getting equalised by Sweden in the 90th minute. In the other games, Netherlands and Sweden would play to a 1-1 draw before both teams would go on to beat Iceland 3-1. |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Netherlands |score=1-1 |report= |team2= Sweden |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Amsterdam |attendance= |referee= }} |time=22:00 EEST (UTC+3) |team1=Ukraine |score=0-0 |report= |team2= Iceland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Bucharest |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Netherlands |score=3-2 |report= |team2= Ukraine |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Amsterdam |attendance= |referee= }} |time=22:00 EEST (UTC+3) |team1=Sweden |score=3-1 |report= |team2= Iceland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Bucharest |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Iceland |score=1-3 |report= |team2= Netherlands |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Amsterdam |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:00 EEST (UTC+3) |team1=Sweden |score=1-1 |report= |team2= Ukraine |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Bucharest |attendance= |referee= }} Group D Serbia's first European championship after the Yugoslavian breakup didn't have a good start as they lost 1-3 to England and 0-2 to France, and despite beating Turkey 3-2 in their last match, it wasn't enough as they were eliminated in the group stage. Meanwhile, after respectively playing 2-0 and 1-1 against Turkey, a goalless draw was enough for England and France to secure the top two spots. |time=14:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=England |score=3-1 |report= |team2= Serbia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , London |attendance= |referee= }} |time=14:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=Turkey |score=1-1 |report= |team2= France |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=England |score=2-0 |report= |team2= Turkey |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , London |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=Serbia |score=0-2 |report= |team2= France |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=France |score=0-0 |report= |team2= England |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , London |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=Serbia |score=3-2 |report= |team2= Turkey |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} Group E Referred to as "the Group of Death" by pundits, group E was really closely fought. 1st placed Spain was able to beat Slovakia and equalise in stoppage time against both Portugal and Croatia thanks to the goals of Paco Alcácer. While Cristiano Ronaldo netted the only hat trick in the group stages against Slovakia. Croatia were able to come from behind to beat Portugal but stumbled against Slovakia, who placed last in the group despite beating Croatia. |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Spain |score=2-2 |report= |team2= Croatia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Bilbao |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=Slovakia |score=0-3 |report= |team2= Portugal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Dublin |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=15:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Spain |score=1-0 |report= |team2= Slovakia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Bilbao |attendance= |referee= }} |time=14:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=Croatia |score=2-1 |report= |team2= Portugal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Dublin |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=21:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Portugal |score=3-3 |report= |team2= Spain |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Bilbao |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 GMT (UTC+1) |team1=Croatia |score=1-2 |report= |team2= Slovakia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Dublin |attendance= |referee= }} Group F Germany dominated the group, being the only team to get the maximum 9 points and not concede while scoring 9, including 5 against Georgia, who struggled in their first ever major tournament, also losing to Poland and Czechia (after a last minute penalty). In the other match, Poland and Czechia played to a goalless draw. |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Germany |score=3-0 |report= |team2= Czechia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Munich |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Georgia |score=0-2 |report= |team2= Poland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Budapest |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Germany |score=5-0 |report= |team2= Georgia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Munich |attendance= |referee= }} |time=21:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Czechia |score=0-0 |report= |team2= Poland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Budapest |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Germany |score=1-0 |report= |team2= Poland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Munich |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1=Czechia |score=2-1 |report= |team2= Georgia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Budapest |attendance= |referee= }} Ranking of third-placed teams Knockout phase In the knockout phase, if a match is level at the end of normal playing time, extra time is played (two periods of 15 minutes each), with each team being allowed to make a fourth substitution. If still tied after extra time, the match is decided by a penalty shoot-out. As with every tournament since , there is no third place play-off. The specific match-ups involving the third-placed teams depend on which four third-placed teams will qualify for the round of 16. Bracket | 'Belgium|'3| Croatia|2 |27 June – | Italy|0| 'Sweden|'1 |28 June – | 'Germany|'4| Wales|0 |29 June – | 'France |'2| Portugal|1 |30 June – | 'Spain|'3| Finland|0 |30 June – | 'England |'1| Poland|0 |28 June – | 'Netherlands|'1| Czechia|0 |27 June – | Switzerland|0 (3)| 'Denmark |'0 (4) |3 July – | 'Belgium |'2| Sweden|1 |3 July – | Germany|1| 'France|'2 |4 July – | 'Spain|'2| England|0 |4 July – | Netherlands|0| 'Denmark|'1 |7 July – | Belgium|0| 'France|'1 |8 July – | 'Spain|'1| Denmark|0 |12 July – | 'France|'3| Spain|1 }} Category:Soccer Category:ItsHosuke's Football Scenario